Reflet
by flygavioli
Summary: Tous nos faits-et-gestes sont reliés de près ou de loin à notre passé. Un reflet de ce qu'il fut. Certains ont eu un passé agréable, heureux. D'autres n'ont pas eu cette chance. [fic sur la création des personnalités de Mathieu Sommet]
1. Chapter 1: déchéance

**Hey !**

**Ça va ?**

**Pour cet fic sur la création des personnalités de Mathieu, j'ai voulu faire un truc un peu différent des autres histoires et ... **

**Ben, voyez par vous-mêmes !**

**Pour le moment, les deux premières parties sont terminées et la troisième est en cours d'écriture.**

**Je n'ai malheureusement pas pu intégrer la Fille à cette histoire pour des raisons que vous comprendrez mieux après avoir lu.**

**ATTENTION **

**Cette fic est TOUT sauf joyeuse, on y trouve des sujets graves, donc rating T justifié. Et si Mathieu passe par ici ...Mon dieu, j'espère que rien ne s'est passé comme ça ^^'  
**

* * *

-"Mathieu ?"

-"Oui, Antoine ?"

-"Je peux te poser une question ?"

-"C'est ce que tu viens de faire."

-"Haha, très drôle. Non, sérieusement."

-"Je t'en prie."

-" D'où viennent tes personnalités ? Enfin, je sais qu'elles existent pas, que c'est juste toi qui te déguises, mais où tu as eu l'idée de créer ces personnages et de leur attribuer des caractères pareils ?"

-"..."

* * *

_Curieux. Si on devait qualifier ce petit garçon avec un mot, ce serait celui-là. Il avait seulement six ans et voulait déjà tout savoir. Il voulait avoir réponse à tout. Dès qu'il trouvait un objet, il fallait qu'il l'examine sous toutes les coutures. Dès qu'on lui posait une question, il se faisait un devoir de répondre, allant parfois jusqu'à tout inventer lorsqu'il ne connaissait pas la vérité. Car pour lui, il n'y avait rien de mieux qu'un sourire accompagné d'un "Eh bien dis donc, tu en sais des choses", suivis tous deux d'une main venant ébouriffer ses cheveux et réajuster sa blouse. Oui, cette blouse blanche si chère à ses yeux._  
_ Contrairement à sa sœur Mégane, âgée d'un an de moins que lui, qui aimait dessiner et jouer avec ses poupées, lui adorait se déguiser en scientifique. Dès qu'il le pouvait, il enfilait ce vêtement tant aimé et partait explorer la maison._

* * *

Il faut que je sorte d'ici. Papa vient de rentrer de son travail et si il me trouve entrain de fouiller dans le grenier, je vais me faire gronder. Je vais attendre quelques secondes pour être sûr qu'il ne montera pas et ensuite, je descendrai. Je me demande quand même pourquoi il a claqué la porte d'entrée si fort. On dirait qu'il est fâché. D'habitude, le mardi, il est content, maman fait de la mousse au chocolat pour le dessert. Ah, je le vois d'en haut de l'escalier. Il a vraiment l'air fâché. Et si je lui montrait ma dictée ? Il est toujours content quand je ramène un 10/10 de l'école. Oui, je vais aller la chercher dans ma chambre et il me dira que j'ai bien travaillé. Où est-ce que je l'ai mise déjà ? Sur mon bureau, je crois. Oui, elle y est. Il ne me reste plus qu'à la lui montrer. je descends au rez-de-chaussée.

-"Papa, regarde, j'ai..."

-"Mathieu, va jouer avec ta sœur, s'il te plait."

Je me retourne vers maman. Pourquoi elle m'empêche de remonter le moral de papa ?

-"Mais maman, je voulais..."

-"Mathieu, tu écoutes ta mère et tu rejoins Mégane !"

Cette fois, papa est vraiment fâché. Je baisse les yeux et je monte dans la chambre de Mégane. Je n'ai pas envie de jouer avec elle, moi. Elle me demande toujours de lui dire quelque chose à dessiner. Et moi, pendant ce temps là, je n'ai rien à faire.

-"Mathieu, j'ai faim."

Je regarde quelques instants ma petite sœur. C'est vrai, il commence à être tard et moi aussi je commence à avoir faim. Je vais aller demander si on mange bientôt. En arrivant sur le palier, j'entends papa et maman qui parlent. Qu'est-ce que papa veut dire par "J'ai bossé comme un malade pour en arriver là et ce connard se permet de me foutre dehors !" ?

* * *

**Voilà pour cette première partie.  
**

**Review ?**


	2. Chapter 2: toucher le fond

**Hey !**

**Voici la deuxième partie de cette fic et ... Ben, voilà, quoi.**

* * *

J'ai mal. Pas seulement mon corps, mon cœur aussi est brisé. Mais tout ça, c'est de sa faute. Si seulement papa n'avait pas perdu son travail, il y a maintenant quatre ans, peut-être qu'il n'aurait pas commencé à boire. S'il n'avait pas commencé à boire, il ne serait probablement pas de mauvaise humeur tout le temps. Et s'il n'était pas de mauvaise humeur tout le temps, il ne passerait pas son temps à nous crier dessus.  
Je crois que le pire, c'est quand il est vraiment très saoul. Il ne faut pas l'ennuyer sinon, il devient violent. A ce moment là, je préfère rester dans ma chambre à jouer aux jeux vidéos que maman m'a offert. Au début, je me demandais pourquoi elle me disait "pardon" en me les offrant.  
Mais maintenant, j'ai compris. Elle savait parfaitement ce que j'endurais. C'est pour ça qu'elle m'a donné ces jeux vidéos, pour m'occuper pendant que mon père boit comme un trou, pour être sûr que je n'aille pas près de lui, pour se rassurer en se disant que , pendant que je joue, je ne me ferai pas frapper. Ça serait peut-être encore le cas si elle ne nous avait pas laissés seuls avec lui.  
Pourquoi être partie ? On ne valait pas assez à ses yeux pour la raccrocher à la vie, Mégane et moi ? De toute façon, maintenant, c'est trop tard, maman n'est plus là. Pour rappeler mon anniversaire à papa, par exemple. Ce matin, je lui ai dit :"Eh, papa, aujourd'hui, j'ai dix ans.". Il m'a répondu qu'il n'en avait rien à faire. Pourquoi ça m'étonne encore ? Mais le pire, c'est que quand l'étonnement est passé, la vraie douleur arrive. Celle qui vous déchire. Il n'en a rien à faire ? Très bien. Donc, il n'en aura rien à faire non plus quand je ne serai plus là. Si seulement il s'en rends compte...

Il fait nuit, donc tout le monde dort. Lentement, je passe la porte d'entrée. Cette porte qui me retenait prisonnier. Je pourrais me retourner, mais je ne _lui_ ferai pas cet honneur. Et je commence à courir. Courir pour oublier ces quatre années insupportables. Je cours et je sens quelques larmes venir piquer mes yeux. Où est-ce que je vais ? Je ne sais pas. Au bout d'un moment, je m'arrête dans une petite rue sombre. Je n'ai plus de souffle et je ne sais pas où je suis.  
J'attends un peu pour réfléchir par où je suis passé pour arriver ici. Et je commence à avoir froid. Je suis fatigué, aussi. Alors, je me roule en boule dans un coin. C'est la seule chose que je peux faire. J'attends que quelque chose se passe. Je commence à me demander si je ne devrais pas demander un peu d'aide à quelqu'un. Au pire, qu'est-ce que je risque à toquer à une porte ? Je sonne et j'attends un peu. Quelqu'un vient m'ouvrir. Une femme. Elle me regarde un moment et finit par me demander ce que je fais là. Je lui explique, elle réfléchit quelques secondes et me fait entrer.

-"Attends deux secondes dans le couloir, je reviens."

Je la regarde partir au fond du couloir et tourner à gauche. Je me demande ce qu'elle va faire. Quand elle reviens, quelques minutes après, elle me dit de la suivre. Elle ouvre la porte d'une pièce sombre et me demande de m'asseoir sur la chaise en face du bureau. C'est ce que je fais. Après quelques secondes, un homme entre à son tour. Il passe une main dans ses cheveux noirs plaqués en arrière avant de s'asseoir de l'autre côté du bureau en souriant.

-"Alors, petit, il parait que tu t'es enfuit de chez toi ?"

Je baisse les yeux.

-"Bon, je dois donc appeler la police."

Je relève la tête et je supplie pendant que mes yeux se remplissent de larmes.

-"S'il vous plait, je veux pas y retourner, laissez moi dormir ici juste une nuit. Après, je partirai, promis."

-"Écoute, tu comprends bien que je ne peux pas te laisser dormir ici gratuitement, et je doute fort que tu ai de quoi payer."

Je baisse à nouveau la tête. Une larme commence à couler.

-"Cela dit,j'ai peut-être un travail à te proposer."

-"Tout ce que vous voudrez !"

-"Il faut juste que je te prévienne : si tu accepte, tu ne pourras plus reculer. C'est tout ou rien."

Est-ce que c'est bien prudent d'accepter ? Que ça le soit ou non, je ne veux plus revivre le cauchemar de ces dernières années. Je suis prêt à tout faire pour ne plus le revivre.

-"D'accord, j'accepte."

Il sourit de nouveau. Mais cette fois ci, c'est beaucoup moins amical.

-"Très bien. En gros, Mélanie, la femme qui t'a ouvert, va t'apprendre... Bah, elle t'expliquera le moment venu. Si tu es doué et assidu, tu passe à la deuxième étape. Sinon, je te chargerai d'un autre boulot mais qui est beaucoup moins... agréable. Je te conseille donc d'y mettre du tien."

-"Et c'est quoi la deuxième étape ?"

-"Oh, tu devras à ton tour apprendre aux gamines ce que tu auras appris."

-"Gamines ?"

-"Oui, des filles de ton age, ne t'inquiète pas."

Je ne dis rien, je me contente de faire bouger ma tête d'avant en arrière pour dire oui.

-"Bon, va dormir, Mélanie va te montrer une chambre, et tu commencera demain."

Je descends de ma chaise et me dirige vers la porte. Juste avant que je ne la passe, il m'arrête.

-"Au fait, c'est quoi ton prénom ?"

-"Mathieu."

-"Très bien, moi c'est Gino. Allez, sors."

Il accompagne sa phrase par un geste de la main. Au moment où je ferme la porte, je sens une main se poser sur mon épaule.

-"Alors, qu'est ce qu'il a dit ?"

Je me retourne pour être face à Mélanie et je lui raconte tout. Elle soupire. Mais pas un soupire de soulagement, plus un soupir de tristesse. Elle passe une main dans mes cheveux en me regardant avec un léger sourire mais elle a quand même l'air triste. Elle me conduit dans une chambre, puis me dit, avant de sortir :

-"Demain matin, je viendrai te réveiller, je te ferai à manger et ensuite, on ira travailler."

-"On ne travaillera pas ici ?"

-"Non, ce n'est pas ici que je travaille habituellement, je ne viens ici que quand le chef a "besoin de mes services pour se détendre"."

* * *

**Vous voyez arriver le changement radical de situation pour ce pauvre Mathieu ?  
**

**Sinon, vous avez peut-être remarqué que chaque partie (bon, il n'y en a que deux pour l'instant mais ça va venir) de cette fic, une des caractéristiques d'une de ses personnalités est en rapport avec cette périodes de sa vie c'était quoi le début de la phrase, déjà ?**

**Par exemple, pour ce chapitre-ci, j'ai essayé de faire ressortir le côté victime, mais surtout le côté naïf du Geek.**

**Alors, un avis sur la prochaine personnalité visée ?**


	3. Chapter 3: le pire de moi-même

**Hey !**

**Un grand bravo à Deponia, Prof Panda et guest (bah oui, quand on met pas de pseudo ;)),... pour avoir trouvé quelle personnalité serait visée dans cette partie. C'était bien évidement le Patron (obligé) !  
**

**Je tiens aussi à dire merci à Pancak pour son review (ça me touche beaucoup).**

**Je tiens à préciser que les chapitres suivants ne sont absolument pas encore écrits et qu'ils arriveront beaucoup moins vite que ceux déjà parus.**

**C'est parti !**

* * *

J'attends. Comme quasiment tous les soirs depuis que l'autre mafieux m'a "changé de service". Et dire qu'au début, je me contentais seulement de rassurer les gamines de neuf ans qu'il attrapait, puis de leur apprendre à être de bonnes putes. Sept ans que je bosse avec lui. Je me rappelle quand il m'a changé de boulot. Ouais, il disait que je lui serais plus utile dans une autre tâche, que les petites pouvaient de nouveau être prises en charge par d'autres. Cette chère Mélanie, presque une deuxième mère, m'avait parfaitement bien "formé", selon lui, pourquoi n'y arriverait-elle pas avec d'autres mioches ? Bref, depuis, plusieurs jours par mois, je me balade, j'emballe une fille pas trop moche, je lui propose de revenir "chez moi" et hop, elle se retrouve prise au piège dans un des bordels de Gino. Il a juste oublié un petit truc : le sexe est une drogue et au bout d'un moment, la main droite ne suffit plus. J'ai pas le droit de baiser mes proies et il m'a promit que si je touchais à une de ses putes, il me buterais. Alors, j'ai trouvé la solution. Le soir, je vais dans une ruelle sombre et j'attends. Il y a toujours une conne qui n'a pas compris le danger d'être seule dans la rue pendant la nuit. Enfin, le malheur des uns fait le bonheur des autres, pas vrai ?  
Pour ne pas me faire chopper, je mise tout sur l'effet de surprise. J'attends qu'elle soit passée devant moi - sans me voir, je suis presque invisible avec mes vêtements noirs et mes lunettes de soleil - et je passe à l'action. Tiens, en voilà une, justement. A vue d'œil elle a quoi, 15-16 ans ? Après qu'elle soit passée devant moi, j'allume une clope. Elle se retourne en entendant le "clic" caractéristique du briquet et commence à courir quand je me décolle du mur contre lequel je m'appuyais, un sourire cruel collé à mes lèvres. Dommage pour elle, trop lente. En moins de temps qu'il ne faut pour le dire, je la plaque au mur. Elle commence à se débattre en suppliant. C'est ça, supplie, on va s'marrer !

* * *

_le lendemain 12h  
_

Je me ballade à la recherche d'une nouvelle fille pour alimenter les bordels de Gino. Comme il y a plus de chances d'en trouver une vers 13h, je rentre dans un café pour patienter au chaud. Il y a une télévision accrochée au mur et justement, ça me concerne. Ils parlent de la fille que je me suis faite hier. Un sourire discret apparait sur mes lèvres quand je me remémore la soirée d'hier, puis la présentatrice commence à parler.

"Ce_ matin, une jeune femme de 16 ans a été retrouvée morte dans une ruelle. D'après les premières analyses, elle aurait été victime d'un viol.  
Nous ne savons que très peu de choses sur sa sa vie privée mais il semblerait que depuis la mort de son père, la jeune Mégane Sommet ..._"

Je suspends mon geste, tétanisé. Mon verre tombe, se brise, comme le monde autours de moi. D'un pas chancelant, je me lève et sors de l'établissement. Le propriétaire du café m'appelle pour me rappeler que je n'ai pas payé. Je ne l'écoute pas. Plus exactement, c'est à peine si je l'entends, trop occupé à essayer de gérer ma frustration, si je peux encore appeler ça comme ça. Il me rattrape et me retiens le bras. Grave erreur, on ne touche pas un chien enragé ! Incapable de maitriser mes pulsions meurtrières, je sens ma main se diriger automatiquement vers le revolver caché dans ma veste. Je tire. L'homme s'effondre, les passants hurlent et courent se cacher. Je range l'arme, fulminant, et m'engage dans une des ruelles alentours lorsque j'entends les premières sirènes de police. Rapidement, je rejoins un des bordels de Gino pour ne pas me faire rattraper. Une fois à l'intérieur, j'abats mon poings sur le mur, laissant enfin éclater ma rage retenue tant bien que mal jusqu'ici. Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé, bordel !? Comment, pourquoi est-ce que ça s'est passé comme ça !? Je colle ma tête au mur, les dents serrées par la rage que j'ai contre moi-même, et je tente, sans vraiment y parvenir, de retenir des larmes qui semblent ressurgir pour la première fois depuis sept ans.

-"Mathieu, ça ne va pas ?"

Mélanie me rejoins. Avec peine, je parviens à dire, entre mes dents :

-"Fout-moi la paix et casse toi."

-"Qu'est-ce qui se passe, Mathieu, tu sais que tu peux tout me dire ?"

-"J'en ai rien à branler et je t'ai dit de me foutre la paix !"

-"Écoute, je ..."

Je l'attrape par la gorge, à bout de nerfs, et la colle contre le mur en commençant à serrer ma main de plus en plus fort sur son cou.

-"Toi écoute moi, je viens de te dire que ..."

Je m'arrête, réalisant soudainement ce que je suis entrain de faire. Ses yeux implorants croisent les miens, me paralysent d'un coup. Je la relâche brusquement et je commence à reculer pour m'éloigner d'elle le plus possible. Le couloir n'étant pas très large, je me retrouve très vite dos au mur. Je ne sais plus quoi dire, quoi faire, trop dégouté par moi-même. Pour finir, après un moment qui m'a semblé durer des heures, je sors, sachant enfin ce que je vais faire.

J'ai pris ma décision.

* * *

**Eh voilàààààà, un chapitre un peu plus court que le précédent mais qui, j'espère, vous aura tout autant plu.**

**Petite parenthèse fangirl : iiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiih je vais voir Mathieu à la Made in Asia et je sais pas quoi écrire ! Est-ce que je devrais imprimer une de mes fics et la lui donner ? Je sais paaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaas !**

**Et sinon, une idée pour la prochaine personnalité ? (fastoche)  
**


End file.
